


Love and Pie

by wannabe_someone



Series: A Hockey Robot and A Baker: A Love Story [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: A Zimbits marriage proposal fic that's pure fluff. Enjoy at your own risk of sugary sweet death





	Love and Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770916) by [Waelkyring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waelkyring/pseuds/Waelkyring). 



> This is my first fic in this fandom that I love. Please don't kill me, even though I don't think that anyone's ooc.

Right after Bitty walked across the stage Jack started getting nervous. Normally, being at his boyfriend’s graduation would be an amazing experience, and one of the better parts of his life. But today… there was a lot riding on this exact day.

Bob reached over, putting his hand on Jack’s knee.

“Eric’s a good person,” he reassured Jack. “He’ll be happy to see that you care this much.”

“Merci.” Even with that advice, the rest of the ceremony was pure, unending torture, in the form of anxiety. By now, his anxiety wasn’t that much of a problem, but any kind of big decision, especially when he didn’t know the outcome, was always bad.

Once the celebration started, though, everything was forgotten.

“Jack! Jack!” Bitty kept yelling, as he ran towards his boyfriend. He was overwhelmed with happiness once he saw his boyfriend and their family and friends.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/

Jack started running towards the cap he’d helped decorate, covered in felt to look like a cherry pie, but one with a small hockey stick design on top. Bitty was running towards him, would have run into him if he hadn’t turned, protecting the small, warm bag he needed for his grand romantic gesture.

“So, now your the one avoiding checking practice?” Bitty chirped, a giant smile on his face. That expression warmed Jack’s heart just a bit.

“No, I was just… I- I have something to say.” Jack fumbled in the bag for the small pie he’d made, using Bitty’s Moomaw’s recipe. It was a pecan pie, one that Bitty had always loved to make. And every time he made it, they chirped each other for hours over the right way to say pecan.

Jack took the pie out of the bag, then got down on one knee, showing the entire world, or at least, the graduating class of Samwell the ring he’d gotten for Bitty. Stuck inside the middle of the pie was a thick, yellow gold ring, with a square sapphire embedded in the middle of it.

Jack looked up at the man he loved, then asked the question.

“Eric Richard Bittle, will you marry me?”

“Of course, honey! So formal!”

Bitty threw himself at his fiance, hugging him, squealing “Why didn’t you ask me earlier?”

Lardo, Shitty, Ransom, Holster, and the entire Samwell men’s hockey team were staring at the couple, waiting for the response, snickering. Most of them had heard by now the exact reason why. They’d all helped Jack prepare his proposal, and the fact was that he was going to do it then, and no earlier. Chowder’d even talked to him about the timing before, since “You’re planning on proposing to him in the middle of playoffs!?”

Jack shifted awkwardly, running his hand over his hair. “Euh- If I did it earlier, you would’ve never finished your thesis. All you would’ve done is plan our wedding.”

“Well, I think I can forgive that, honey. But now I will need to make our wedding even more over the top then I’d originally planned.” Bitty smiled up at him, coyly, waiting for the inevitable chirps- or making out.

Jack slid the ring onto his fiance’s finger, and was rewarded with a light peck.

“So… what are we doing now?” Lardo asked.

“Dude. Kegster. Your house. Now. Think of it as a test run for our bachelor party, which you promised us we could run,” Holster and Ransom replied, simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, saying “Fuck, we are so in sync right now.”

The entire hockey team ran over, surrounding the newly engaged couple as Bitty yelled at the top of his lungs, “What do you mean, you haven’t thought of a location yet! Jack Laurent Zimmerman, I am so disappointed in you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I found a ring that looked about what I thought Bitty's ring would look like but I can't post the image because I'm not that good with Ao3.


End file.
